


Lo stregone del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom: Thor.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 689.★ Prompt traccia: 22. Per aver amato in passato un essere umano ed essere stato tradita@, A è diventat@ la strega/stregone del mare che tutti temono. L’incontro con B cambierà qualcosa?





	Lo stregone del mare

Lo stregone del mare

 

I lunghi capelli blu notte di Loki ondeggiavano intorno allo stregone del mare. Quest’ultimo era mollemente adagiato su un trono di corallo, di un blu-azzurro della stessa tonalità della sua pelle. Dimenava una coda verde smeraldo, di un colore un po’ più fosforescente di quello dei suoi occhi.

Una delle sue murene nuotò intorno a una delle due corna.

“Perciò sei venuto anche tu qui per avere le gambe da umano, suppongo” disse lo stregone, portandosi un calice d’oro alle labbra. Ne sorseggiò il contenuto e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

Thor rabbrividì, guardando gli occhi dell’altro diventare rosso sangue. Dimenò la propria coda color dell’oro, della medesima sfumatura dei suoi capelli.

“Mi hanno detto che fate incantesimi in cambio di denaro” mormorò.

Loki socchiuse le labbra sottili, piegandole in un ghigno.

“Oh, ma il denaro io posso farlo apparire dal nulla” ribatté. Schioccò le dita e alcune monete d’oro caddero davanti alla sua pinna, di un colore biondo-verde al contrario del resto della coda. “Io faccio incantesimi in cambio dell’anima del richiedente. La sua voce mi apparterrà finché non sarà riuscito a realizzare il suo desiderio, in caso non ci riesca prima che il sole tramonti per tre giorni, diventerà mio schiavo” spiegò.

Thor giocherellò con una treccina dei suoi fluenti capelli, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

“Avevo sentito anche dire che lo stregone fosse un polpo” esalò.

Loki finì di sorseggiare il contenuto del suo calice e lo lasciò cadere a terra, questo scese pian piano. Una corrente di acqua gelida sferzò il viso di Thor.

“Lo era. Ora sono io. La mia magia era tale che ho potuto fare un patto diverso con lui e ora il suo posto mi appartiene” spiegò.

Thor abbassò lo sguardo ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Io veramente non sono innamorato di un’umana. Non me ne farei nulla delle gambe” mormorò.

Loki scattò e si rialzò in piedi, nuotando verso di lui. Estrasse un pugnale dall’elsa di rubino e gli puntò la lama alla gola.

“Sei venuto qui per farmi perdere tempo? Non compio incantesimi che resuscitano i morti o guariscono malattie mortali” sibilò.

Thor gli mostrò il collo e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non ti temo. Se la morte sarà il mio fato, così sia. Anche se io dovessi divenire tuo servo, non m’interesserebbe. Prenditi la mia voce e la mia anima, anche il mio corpo se vuoi.

Però fammi esaudire il mio desiderio” lo implorò.

Loki abbassò l’arma.

“Quale sarebbe?” domandò.

“Mio fratello minore adottivo s’innamorò di un umano. Fece un patto con lo stregone del mare e lo seguì nel loro mondo. Riuscì a sposarlo e perciò so con certezza che la sua anima non fu ridotta in schiavitù” raccontò Thor.

“Tuo fratello minore? Di grazia, chi sei?” domandò Loki.

“Io sono Thor, figlio di Odino, sovrano di questi mari. All’epoca ero solo un ragazzino, le mie fattezze erano minute. Non era sovvenuta né la maturità fisica, né gli allenamenti a cui mi sono sottoposto per continuare a cercarlo. Io t’imploro, permettimi di ritrovare Loki, mio fratello” implorò Thor.

“Fatti narrare una storia prima di ogni patto. Io seguii un uomo di nome James Barnes nel mondo dei mortali. Lui mi sposò, ma una volta venduta l’anima questa non ritorna indietro. Perciò quando l’umano mi tradì, io venni ugualmente ridotto in schiavitù dallo stregone. L’unica soluzione per me fu soggiogarlo dimostrando un potere magico superiore al suo.

Dimmi, fratello. Ora che sai che io sono il terribile stregone che negli ultimi dieci anni ha ridotto in schiavitù centinaia di sirene e tritoni, che ha seminato dolore e distruzione… Vuoi riportarmi ugualmente a casa?” domandò.

Thor lo strinse a sé e singhiozzò.

“Fratello mio. Perdonerei qualsiasi tua azione. La tua assenza mi ha fatto comprendere quanto sia forte l’amore che mi lega a te. Schiavizzami, umiliami, seguimi, decidi tu, ma ti prego, permettimi di rimanere al tuo fianco” lo implorò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Oh, ma a quanto pare la tua anima mi appartiene già senza bisogno di patti > pensò Loki, baciandolo a sua volta.


End file.
